An energy storage system is capable of storing one or more forms of energy for later extraction and use. In some instances, energy storage systems can employ one or more energy conversion processes in order to store and extract energy. Energy storage systems can be charged (storage) and discharged (extraction). Some energy storage systems are used to store electrical energy.
Energy storage systems may be employed for use in delivering electrical energy to or removing electrical energy from an electrical energy distribution system, such as a power grid. A power grid may be used to deliver electrical energy to end users.